This Is The Day!
by Godsgirl1991
Summary: Ron is going to ask Kim to marry him! But will their missions get in the way? Read and review! Season 4 spoilers.
1. Ron's Ready!

**This Is The Day!!!!**

**Hi Peoples!!! This is my first Kim Possible story!!!! I LOVE SEASON 4!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Have you seen it? Kim and Ron are together!!!!! HOORAY!!!!! Anyway, this story is based off of the end of season 4(I don't want it to come too soon tear). So please read and review!!!! Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, just a fan. I would say if I did Kim and Ron would be together, but they are!!!! So no need for that!!!!!! Much love!!!!**

**Chapter 1**

**"This is the day, Rufas," Ron Stoppable said as he fixed his tie. He looked at himself in the mirror, and started to feel a mixture of happiness and nerves. Rufas gave him a thumbs up. Today was a special day Ron had planned. **

**"Today I'm going to ask Kim Possible to marry me!" Ron declaired as he pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket. He opened it and admired the pretty gold engagement ring. The diamond caught the light just right. It will look beautiful on Kim's finger, he thought. He took it out and read the special engraving to Rufas.**

**"To My Angel, K.P. Love, R.S." Ron had spent almost a years worth of his pay from Smarty Mart, but it was soooo worth it.**

**"AWWWWWWWW!" sighed Rufas. Ron put the ring back in the box and put the box back in his pocket. **

**"This day is going to be perfict. First, I'll pick Kim up and take her to the picnic I planned in the park. Second, We'll go for a walk that leads to Lovers Lake. That's where I'll surprise her!" Ron got really excited when he got to that part of the plan. It was a part he'd asked Kim for help on, in a round about way.**

**----------Flashback------------**

**"Kim," Ron began casually, "What would you consider is the most romantic spot in Middleton?" Kim eyed him curiously, then answered.**

**"Lovers Lake," she sighed. Ron put that in his mental notepad. **

**"Really," Ron said thoughtfully. "I would have said Bueno Nacho, but we all have different tastes." Kim shock her head, but Ron could see she was trying hard to surpress laughter. Ron smiled. He liked to make Kim laugh. **

**---------End Flashback--------------**

**"I'll go get her a 6 o'clock. Only four hours to go!" Ron sat on his bed. It was in this very spot that he was always thoughtful. He was now going over the past events. He and Kim had first been brought together at their junior prom. That was a beautiful night. From that night on, they had become a couple. They graduated high school and were now sophmores at Middleton Comunity Collage. Those years had just seemed to fly. Now he and Kim were 20. He knew they were ready for marriage. He was brought out of his thoughts suddenly by a phone call.**

**"Hello?" Ron said into the reciever. **

**"Hi Ron," It was Kim. A shock of static electricity went though him.**

**"Hey, K.P.! What's up?" Ron was hoping that for at least one day, there would be no missions. This was an important day. **

**"Well, I just got a call from Wade that Draken's robbed a bank. Well, sort of." Ron should have known better then to hope it wasn't a mission. **

**"Robbed a bank? Whatever happened to take over the world? Robbing a bank sounds like low profile villany doesn't it?"**

**"Wade thinks it's got something to do with taking over the world. He stole three billion dollars." Ron thought he was going to have a heart attack! That wasn't as big as Nacho Royalties, but it was bigger then he'd seen since that. Kim must have thought he'd passed out.**

**"Ron, you okay?" she asked. **

**"Yeah, I'm okay. That's just a lot of money! It's definately got something to do with the take-over-the-world thing. But you said 'sort of'."**

**"That's the wired part. He stole it with permission from Monkeyfist." **

**"Whoa, that's twisted." Ron became thoughtful again. **

**"Do we need to do anything?" Ron asked. **

**"Not yet. Wade said he'd keep us posted on new developments. Until then, it'll just be a pretty normal day." Ron smiled. She thinks it'll be normal, he thought. She'll be soooo surprised!**

**"Okay, let me know if anything new happens." Ron said. **

**"See you at 6!" Kim said, and then she hung up. Ron hung too, and looked at the clock. Now only three and a half hours to go 'til their date! Now, all he had to do was wait...**


	2. Boston!

**Hi Again!!! Chapter 2 time! So, did you like chapter 1? I hope so. Enjoy this second chapter in This Is The Day! Disclaimer: I don't own K.P. or it's characters. I heard that they are working on another K.P. movie!!!!! HOORAY!!!!! Much love!!!!**

**Chapter 2**

**The idea of Monkeyfist letting Draken steal his money was a strange idea. It had been on Ron's mind all afternoon. Just now, Ron was reminded of the big night ahead and looked at his alarm clock.**

**"Only 4:30!?! How long is the clock going to drag!?!" Ron was very excited, and having to wait any longer was going to kill him for sure. Ron didn't want to have time to think of all the stuff that could go wrong. Ron had tried to keep his mind off the "What ifs?", and tried to focus on the Monkeyfist/Draken case. He needed to get out of his room. That was it! So he stood up and was almost to the door when the phone rang. **

**"Hello?" Ron answered. **

**"Hi Ron. Wade has set up a ride to Boston." Those were the words he didn't want to hear. They couldn't leave Middleton! How long would it take to get home?**

**"Why Boston?" Ron was pretty sure he knew why, but he wanted to be positive. **

**"Draken robbed the National Bank of Boston. The bank officials want us to take a look around." Kim said matter-of-factly.**

**"Oh, okay. Where do I need to meet you?"**

**"We're hovering over your house right now." Ron looked out the window to see a giant helicopter hoovering with a rope latter at his window. **

**"Okay, I'm coming." Ron hung up and pulled his head back in the window. He took off his tie. He didn't have time to change, so he took off his dress jacket. There, now he was casual. Rufas jumped in his pocket, and Ron ran over to the window. He jumped out and grabbed the rope latter. He climbed and reached the top rather quickly. Kim helped it in the helicopter and they were off!**

**"What's the occasion?" Kim asked eyeing his dress shirt. Ron looked down at it trying to think of an answer. He didn't want to lie, but he wanted to keep a surprise...**

**"Oh, this old thing? I haven't worn it in forever, and I thought it deserved to be pulled out of the closet." Ron dusted the sleve with his hand. Kim smiled.**

**"I like it." Kim said. Ron blushed. He liked it when Kim liked things like this. A silence passed between them. Stuff like this didn't happen between him and Kim. He decided to break the silence.**

**"Will we have to stay long?" Ron could tell his question surprised Kim. He usually went with the flow of things. **

**"No, it's only to take a look at the crime scene, get evidence, you know." Ron felt relieved. He'd just ask the pilot to take them straight to the park after they were done. Not exactly as he had planned it, but you have to be prepared for anything. **

**"Good." Ron answered. He was to busy in his own thoughts to see the curiosity flicker in Kim's eyes. By then they were almost there. They were going to skydive to the scene. **

**"Thanks for the lift, Berneice!" Kim shouted as she helped Ron put on his parachute pack. **

**"It's the least I could do after you saved me from that fake vacation at Team Impossibles place."**

**"That was no big. Those guys had it coming to them." Ron had finally gotten his parachute on.**

**"You go first," Ron said in a gentlemanly manner. Kim smiled and jumped. Ron followed. He didn't like skydiving, but he would deal. Not very well... Kim took Ron's hand once he was in reach, and they sailed down together. They soon had landed in an open field. **

**"Are we in Boston?" Ron asked as they looked around. Then he saw a bunch of tall buildings in the distance. **

**"Oh, yeah we are." They began to walk toward them. For a while they walked in silence. Then Kim looked at Ron.**

**"What's up with you today?" Kim asked. Ron returned her glance.**

**"Oh, well, just busy with stuff, you know..." Ron didn't know exactly what to say. **

**"Hmmmmm." Kim said. Ron wasn't quite sure how to answer any of her questions. They finally reached the bank, and started surveying the crime scene. They saw green claw marks on a safe. They looked at each other and said,**

**"Shego!" So Shego was involved too. **

**"Figures." Kim said simply. She surveyed the rest of the scene.**

**"I still don't get the part about Monkeyfist letting Draken steal his money." Kim said thoughtfully. That's when Ron was hit by a thought that seemed impossible, but it could happen.**

**"What if he signed the permission slip under pressure? Like, if he'd been kidnapped and forced." Kim lookd at Ron. She looked as if she'd just opened her eyes. **

**"I think you're on to something there." Kim looked like she was processing it all.**

**"Pretty bad when super villans start kidnapping other super villans." Ron mused. Kim smiled. **

**"That sounds like a good theory." Kim said, as she reached into her pocket for the Kimmunicator. **

**"Wade, Ron has a theory-" Kim was cut off when Ron ran over to take the Kimmunicator.**

**"Booyah! I have a theory!" Ron yelled. Kim took it from him and glared. **

**"Minding much?" she asked, then got back to the subject.**

**"As I was saying, Ron thinks that maybe Monkeyfist didn't sign the permission slip on his own free will. What if he was kidnapped and forced to sign it?" Wade smiled. **

**"It sounds probable. I'll get on finding Drakens lair. You guys can go home." Ron was reminded of their date. He couldn't believe he could actually forget it! Kim put the Kimmunicator back in her pocket. **

**"You ready to go?" she asked.**

**"Yeah, I'm ready." He smiled, his stomach full of nerves.**


	3. Back To Boston!

**Hi, Wow, the thrid chapter already. Do you like it? Please read and review!! Disclaimer: I don't own K.P., but If I did I would want to put out another movie. It would be huge!!!!! Much love!! **

**Chapter 3**

**A half hour later, Ron and Kim were eating the picnic he'd set up. **

**"This was so sweet, Ron!" Kim said smiling. Ron blushed.**

**"It was nothin'." Ron patted his pocket. Then patted again. No box. Scared he patted his other pocket. Nothing. Ron started to panick, but then told himself to be calm. He needed to go back to Boston. **

**"Eh, Kim, can we go back to Boston?" Kim looked up surprised. **

**"What for?" Ron knew he couldn't honestly answer this question, but he tried to come up with something.**

**"I think I lost something there." Kim sighed, then reached into her pocket and pulled out the Kimmuncator. **

**"Wade, we need a lift back to Boston." **

**"What for?" Wade always asked the same questions Kim did. **

**"Ron lost something there." Ron heard a bit of tired disappointment in her voice. He didn't like it. **

**"Well, I can have GJ take you in their superjets." **

**"Okay." She put the Kimmunicator back in her pocket and they sat in silence. **

**"I'm sorry," Ron offered. Kim smiled. **

**"It's okay. Let's just get there and get back." Ron felt better, but not a lot. He always seemed to do this to Kim. Why are you so stupid? Ron questioned himself. At that moment, that felt the helicopter above them and the rope latter. **

**"Ladies first," Ron said, as he held the rope still and bowed. Kim smiled and climbed up. Ron followed. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yes, I know. Short chapter. A longer one is coming your way!!! Please review!!! Much love!!! Peace!!! **


	4. An Arguement

**Hi again!!! So this is the fourth chapter. It's gonna be good!!! Disclaimer: I do not own K.P., obviously. Much love!!! **

**Chapter 4**

**In the National Bank of Boston, Ron had searched high and low, but couldn't find the box. He had Rufas search under cabnets, but still not a thing. Ron leaned againist a wall and sighed. **

**"Any luck?" Kim asked. Ron smiled weakly. He felt sick.**

**"No. Just dust." Kim put her hand on his shoulder. **

**"Maybe you left it at home." Ron thought hard. Did he set the box on his dresser? He couldn't remember. At that moment, a bank teller came around the corner. In his hand he held...no, it couldn't be...but it looked like it...Ron walked over to him.**

**"Sir, may I see that box." Ron held out his hand and the bank teller looked wary. **

**"I'm afraid I can't. This is bank property now." Ron couldn't believe his ears.**

**"But I lost it." Ron persisted. The bank teller just eyed him suspiciously. Ron went on.**

**"Did you find it on the floor back here?" Ron asked. **

**"Yes, and I was told to pick it up." The bank teller said. Ron smiled triumphantly.**

**"Well, I was just here with my girlfriend and world famouse teen hero, Kim Possible. We were sent here. It must have fallen out of my pocket." Ron looked at the bank teller with an expression that read 'What Now?'. The bank teller wasn't going to give up so easily.**

**"Prove it." He said. He returned Ron's challenging look. Ron got nervous. He didn't want to ask Kim to marry him in front of this guy! He thought for a moment.**

**"You have security camaras, correct?" Ron asked. The Bank Teller nodded. **

**"Watch them and you'll se me, and something probably falling out of my pocket." Ron crossed his arms. The bank teller nodded. **

**"I'll bring them in." He went to the back, and returned quickly. He played them, and sure enough there was Ron with the box falling out of his pocket. The bank teller turned to him with an apologetic face.**

**"I am so sorry for the mix up, sir." he said as he shook Ron's hand. Ron took the box.**

**"No prob, dude. We all make mistakes." Ron smiled and turned to Kim. **

**"You ready to go?" Kim smiled.**

**"Let's go." The GJ helicopter was waiting over the building. They climbed up the latter, and were out of there. **


	5. The End or The Beginning!

**Hi, Wow, Ch.5!!! This is it!!!! Will Ron do it? Read to find out!!! Please review!!! Disclaimer: I don't own K.P., but I love the series!!!!!!!! Much love!!!!!! **

**Chapter 5**

**Ron and Kim were once again in the park a half hour later. They were walking hand in hand to the lake. Kim smiled. **

**"You know, it's like you've had this all planned." Ron smiled and laughed.**

**"Me? Mr. unorganized? Nooooooo!" Kim laughed. There was a bench up ahead in front of the lake. The sun was getting ready to set. This is more perfict then I thought it would be, Ron thought. He led Kim to the bench and they sat down. Ron put his arm around her and she laid her her head on his shoulder. **

**"This was a wonderful day, Ron!" Kim said happily. Ron knew it was time. The first stars were coming out and the sky was purplish pink. **

**"And it's about to get better," he said. To Kim's surprise, he got off the bench and down on one knee in front of her. He took her hand. **

**"Kim Possible, we have been friends as long as I can remember. All my dreams came true when we started dating. Everytime I'm with you I feel wonderful. You are the most beautiful girl I've ever known. I love you, Kim. I want to live with you forever. Will you be my wife?" Ron smiled. He had tears in his eyes. Everything he'd said had brought such emotion. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring. He opened the box. The diamond shined in the twilight. Kim had tears in her eyes too. She smiled. **

**"Yes, Ron, I'll be your wife!" Ron felt like whooping and hollaring. Instead, he stood up and took her into his arms. He kissed her gently. **

**"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!" sighed Rufas from the bench. Ron and Kim hugged for a while. A band had started playing softly from across the lake, and Ron and Kim danced to the music. This turned out better then I planned, Ron thought happily. He smiled. He knew his future was bright. **

**------------------------------------------------**

**That's it!! Please review. This isn't the end!!! Much love!!! Thanks to all the reviewers!!!! **


End file.
